Semântica
by AllePaula
Summary: Série de one-shots baseadas em um desafio entre duas amigas. Uma palavra, uma historia. Em parceira com Hyuuga Tenten n.n
1. Coragem

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não nos pertence.

 **Nota:** Olá, pessoal! Antes de começar, há certos detalhes que precisam ser explicados. Essa fic é uma coleção de one-shots feitas em parceria com a Hyuuga Tenten n.n

Nós somos muito amigas, e estamos sempre encorajando uma a outra a escrever. Por ideia dela, começamos a indicar palavras aleatórias e cada uma tem que escrever uma pequena história com essa palavra. Uma espécie de desafio entre duas amigas escritoras. Os capítulos não estão interligados entre si, e sempre postaremos de forma alternada e sempre identificando quem foi a autora.

Espero que gostem!

 **Capítulo por:** _Hyuuga Tenten n.n_

* * *

 **CORAGEM:** _substantivo feminino_

 **1.** Moral forte perante o perigo, os riscos; bravura, intrepidez.

 **2.** Firmeza de espírito para enfrentar situação emocional ou moralmente difícil.

* * *

"Sasuke."

Não foram poucas as vezes que eu ouvi Naruto dizer meu nome com aquele tom de voz tão sério, ainda sim, todas as vezes que ele o dizia meu corpo entrava em estado de alerta, principalmente quando eu tinha uma ligeira noção do assunto. Naquela ocasião, meu corpo congelou duas vezes mais.

Encarei o outro lado do restaurante evitando seus olhos, evitando aquele assunto, tentando fugir mais uma vez.

"Você sabe onde ela está neste exato momento?"

Não movi um músculo para respondê-lo, muito pelo contrário. Apertei meus dentes e engoli seco porque sabia exatamente a resposta da sua pergunta.

"Hoje é a ultima prova do seu vestido de casamento."

Suspirei com força ainda evitando os olhos azuis do meu melhor amigo. Há quanto tempo eu estava adiando essa conversa?

 _Essa maldita conversa, sobre esse maldito assunto._

"Naruto, eu realmente..."

"O casamento é exatamente daqui a três semanas, Sasuke."

"Foi para isso que você chamou até aqui? Você sabe que é perca de temp-"

"ATÉ QUANDO VOCÊ VAI FICAR AGINDO FEITO UM MALDITO COVARDE SASUKE UCHIHA?!" Naruto gritou levantando-se e batendo com força sobre a mesa, o grito e o barulho dos pratos pulando chamou atenção de praticamente todo o restaurante.

Imediatamente um fúria violenta preencheu todo o meu corpo, prendi meu olhar ao dele, tentando manter o controle.

 _Maldito casamento_

"Até quando você vai fingir que não se importa, Sasuke? A mulher que você ama vai se casar com outro cara! Faça alguma coisa, tome uma atitude!"

"Cala boca, dobe." Apertei com força meus punhos sob a mesa.

"A Sakura vai se casar com outro cara. A Sakura." Ele repetiu lentamente, os olhos fixos nos meus.

Me levantei devagar, mas ele foi mais rápido que eu. Segurou meu pulso com força, seus olhos queimavam.

"Você acha que está sendo o grande herói? Você realmente acha que ele pode fazê-la feliz?!"

"Fique fora disso, Naruto."

"Qualquer um que te vê na rua sabe o quão destruído você está, Sasuke. Isso não é altruísmo! Você só está agindo feito um maldito covarde!"

Soltei minha mão, pronto para sair do restaurante e deixar Naruto para trás com o seu discurso, mas diferente do que eu imaginava, meu corpo não se moveu. Encarei o chão.

Naruto sorriu surpreso com a minha atitude. "Você só precisa de um minuto de coragem, Sasuke. Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida escute seu coração."

E no mesmo segundo, eu queimava também.

Nossos olhares se fixaram um no outro por um instante e antes que eu percebesse, já estava do lado de fora do restaurante. Antes que eu pudesse se quer pensar, estava de frente para a loja onde ela estava. E antes que eu pudesse me arrepender estava invadindo a sala de onde o seu chakra estava vindo.

"Sasuke."

Pálida como um fantasma e com os olhos tão arregalados quanto possível, Sakura sussurrou meu nome engasgada.

"Eu preciso falar com você." Disse com a voz alta, querendo afastar todas aquelas mulheres de perto dela.

Ela levou a mão ao peito, arfando, claramente zonza. Foi quando percebi que Sakura vestia seu vestido de noiva.

E que todas olhavam para mim. Ino prostrou-se ao lado da Haruno, certa de que nada que eu dissesse a faria sair dali. Suspirei sabendo que não poderia ser tão fácil.

"Por favor." Implorei.

Meus olhos estavam presos ao dela, Sakura me encarava como se estivesse de frente para o seu pior pesadelo. Meu coração batia tão forte quanto as badaladas de um grande sino.

"Quem você pensa que é, Uchiha?" Ino gritou furiosa. Ela segurava a mão de Sakura.

"Vamos meninas." Olhei para a origem daquela voz e me surpreendi a encontrar Mebuki.

Ela se levantou e pegou a mão de Ino, afastando-a de Sakura que ainda me encarava, pálida. Ino tentou protestar, mas a senhora não lhe deu ouvidos. "Esses dois tem muito o que conversar" Ela sussurrou para a loira. As demais vendedoras e costureiras também nos deixaram, fechando as portas ao sair, deixando Sakura sozinha a poucos metros de distância, tão branca quanto seu vestido.

Nos encaramos pelo que pareceu horas. Todo o fogo e a coragem que haviam tomado meu coração desapareceram com a mesma rapidez com que surgiram. Dei dois passos em sua direção e ela manteve a nossa distância recuando dois passos igualmente. Suspirei.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Sasuke?" Sua voz ainda estava engasgada, tremida.

"Cancele este casamento." Disse soando mais rude do que gostaria o que foi o suficiente para mudar os olhos da Haruno.

Ela me encarou por meio minuto, chocada a princípio, furiosa em seguida. Cerrou seus punhos e segurou a barra do vestido para correr em minha direção.

"Você é ridículo, Sasuke!" Ela bateu em meu peito, com dificuldades para se mover graças ao vestido. "Você não tem esse direito!"

As lágrimas que eu esperava finalmente alcançaram seus olhos enquanto ela gritava e me batia. Segurei seus pulsos a empurrei contra a parede, prendendo-a contra meu corpo. Ela se debateu fracamente, como se estivesse sem forças para lutar.

"Me solte, Sasuke..."

Toquei seu rosto.

"Eu sei... Sei que eu errei com você desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, continuo errado e provavelmente ainda vou errar, Sakura. Sei o quanto te fiz sofrer todos esses anos... Eu nunca mereci nada do que você me ofereceu e não tenho se quer o direito de receber o seu perdão. Sei que o fato de estar aqui te dizendo essas coisas enquanto você veste seu vestido de noiva me faz ainda mais sujo do que sempre fui com você. Mas..."

"Por favor..." Ela implorou mais um vez, rendida, sem forças. Suas lágrimas molhavam minhas mãos.

"Eu tentei Sakura. Tentei deixá-la livre e permitir que você vivesse um vida longe da minha história conturbada. Eu pensei que era o certo se fazer, mas eu estive mentindo esse tempo todo. No dia em que acordei no hospital, quando voltei para Konoha e você estava lá como sempre esteve, no dia em que me perguntou como me sentia sobre você, quando me apresentou aquele cara, quando ele te pediu em casamento e você me perguntou se deveria aceitar e quando me entregou o convite de casamento me olhando daquele jeito... Eu fui um covarde esse tempo todo, fugindo do que sentia por você. Me perdoe, Sakura, por todo o sofrimento que te causei, por te fazer esperar tanto tempo e por ser egoísta demais para viver sem você."

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou os meus. Sequei suas lágrimas com os polegares e tentei sorrir

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei. "Eu te amo sempre foi a minha resposta, todas as vezes que você me perguntou e eu fui incapaz de te responder... Sakura..."

Nossas respirações se misturavam ofegantes, estávamos tão perto quanto possível, mas eu ainda queria mais.

"E eu sinto muito, mas juro que essa será a última vez que vou agir de forma tão egoísta com você... Por favor, por favor não se case. Não com ele."

O silêncio reinou após minha última palavra, mas não quebramos o contato visual. Por um minuto, logo como a eternidade, não soube ler seus olhos.

"A minha vida inteira eu sempre sonhei em ouvir tudo isso..." Ela disse com a voz embolada. "Naruto tem razão, Sasuke. Você é um maldito bastardo."

Meu coração parou e meu aperto em sua cintura afrouxou-se levemente.

"Eu perdi todas as esperanças de que eu dia ficaríamos juntos quando você me disse que deveria aceitar o pedido. E eu aceitei, eu vesti o anel, passei cinco meses organizando a festa e comprei o meu vestido. Alugamos um apartamento e compramos os móveis. Escolhemos o sofá onde assistiríamos filme juntos, a mesa onde faríamos nossos jantarem em família, o fogão, as cortinas, os lustres e tapetes, gastamos duas horas em uma loja para escolher nosso colchão _King Size Ecoflex Smart_ onde eu dormiria com o meu futuro marido todas as noites para o resto da minha vida..."

Meus braços caíram ao lado do meu corpo e recuei dois passos sentindo dificuldades para respirar.

"E mesmo depois de tudo isso, mesmo dentro desse vestido, Sasuke..." Ela riu nervosa e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. "Eu não parei de amar você um segundo se quer durante a minha vida."

Quem riu então fui eu. Ri alto, como uma criança, sentindo meu coração disparar e meu corpo leve, praticamente flutuando. Ela também riu, de forma sincera, como a muito tempo não fazia. Me lancei em sua direção, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos e selando nossos lábios. Eu a beijei, uma, duas, dez vezes. Apertando-a firme contra mim para que não escapasse nunca mais. Então a ergui em meus braços. Poderíamos fugir, escapar para onde pudéssemos ficar sozinhos, livres de qualquer máscara. Mas primeiro, iria arrancar aquele vestido da minha Sakura, porque o único vestido de noiva que ela iria vestir, seria a caminho do altar para se tornar uma Uchiha.

* * *

 **Reviews são sempre bem vindos :)**


	2. Medo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não nos pertence.

 **Nota:** Agradecimentos especiais para Dinda Cullen e Guest, muito obrigada pelo reviews :)

 **Capítulo por:** _AllePaula_

* * *

 **MEDO:** substantivo _masculino_

 **1.** Estado afetivo suscitado pela consciência do perigo ou que, ao contrário, suscita essa consciência.

 **2**.Temor, ansiedade irracional ou fundamentada; receio.

* * *

"Oh." Eu ofego, olhando para o pedaço de papel que acaba de virar o meu mundo de pernas para o ar.

No papel está a confirmação do que eu temia.

Dizer que estou surpresa é um eufemismo. Estou chocada com a revelação de que há um pessoa crescendo dentro de mim.

Um filho. Eu terei um filho.

Lágrimas se acumulam em meus olhos e escorrem pelo meu rosto.

Coloco uma mão sobre o meu ventre e não consigo evitar um soluço de escapar.

Sasuke e eu teremos um filho.

Sasuke.

Como irei contar ele?

Faz quase dois meses desde a sua ultima visita a Konoha, e como sempre ele não me disse para onde ele iria. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde ele possa estar agora, ou como contatá-lo.

Lembro de sua ultima noite na vila.

 _Estou deitada sobre o peito de Sasuke, contando seus batimentos cardíacos, enquanto ele traça padrões em meus braços._

 _Toda vez que Sasuke está na vila é assim, nossas noites são passadas juntos, em minha cama, fazendo amor._

 _Me apoio em meu braço e levanto até nossas testas estarem juntas. Encaro seus olhos, e beijo suavemente seus lábios._

 _"Eu te amo." Ele já sabe disso, mas digo todas as noites. E recebo a mesma resposta de sempre._

 _Com a mão em meu cabelo, Sasuke me puxa para mais perto até nossas bocas estarem juntas._

 _O beijo é profundo, lento e quente. E transmite todas as palavras que Sasuke não consegue dizer._

 _Ele também me ama._

 _Em pouco tempo, já estamos entrelaçados novamente, nos tornando apenas um._

Não consigo evitar que novos soluços escapam.

Me levanto da cadeira e saio da sala.

No corredor esbarro na Shizune, mas continuo andando, mesmo após ouvi-la chamar meu nome.

Recorro a unica pessoa na vila, que pode compreender a minha angustia.

Bato na porta do apartamento de Naruto, e sem demora ele atende.

"Sakura-chan! O que-" Eu me jogo nele, o abraçando, interrompendo a sua pergunta.

Naruto nos leva para dentro, e me senta em seu sofá.

"Sakura-chan, o que está acontecendo? Você está bem?"

"Naruto, e-eu.." respiro fundo. "Eu estou grávida." Sussurro.

Naruto parece estar congelado, me encarando com seus grandes olhos azuis. Aos poucos seu olhar suaviza e ele pega minhas mão, juntando-as sob as suas.

"O Sasuke já sabe?"

"Não, eu não tenho como entrar em contato com ele. Ele diz que é mais seguro assim. Mas Naruto, o que vou dizer a ele? Sasuke não quer ter filhos." Lagrimas escorrem furiosamente de meus olhos, obstruindo a minha visão.

Naruto se aproxima de mim, e me abraça, afagando as minhas costas.

"Não chore Sakura, vai ficar tudo bem."

"Como pode ficar tudo bem Naruto? Sasuke foi bem claro, ele não quer filhos. E eu tomei as precauções necessárias para evitar isso. Não sei como engravidei. Como vou encarar ele agora e lhe dizer que estou grávida?" Eu digo histérica.

"Sakura, não precisa te medo do Sasuke, ele n-"

"Não estou com medo, estou apavorada. E se ele me deixar Naruto, não assumir nosso filho? Ou pior, e se ele pedir para que eu termine a gravidez?" Minha voz é apenas um murmuro, olho para baixo e aperto as mão de Naruto.

"Você seria capaz de terminar a gravidez?" Naruto me pegunta calmamente.

"Não, eu não teria." A partir do momento em que suspeitei estar grávida, já sabia que amaria essa criança mais que a mim mesma. Meu único medo é que Sasuke não nos aceite. Eu e ele estamos juntos, mas não somos uma família.

"Sakura, eu não acho que você deva se preocupar. Sasuke não irá te abandonar, e não irá dar as costas ao seu filho. Ele tem apenasmedo, de perder sua família novamente. Ele pode não ter dito em palavras, mas basta olhar para ele, para ter certeza que você é a família dele, o lar, o amor da vida dele."

Naruto levanta o meu rosto, e acaricia a minha bochecha.

"Ele pode ficar chocado a principio, mas acredite, essa noticia o fará muito feliz."

* * *

Após a minha conversa com Naruto a dois dias atras, fiquei um pouco mais calma.

Avisei a shishou que não poderei mais sair em missões e comecei a fazer trabalhos administrativos no hospital. O que ela adorou, já que odeia lidar com a papelada.

Poucas pessoas sabem sobre a minha gravidez, contei apenas a shishou, Kakashi sensei e ao Naruto. Apesar que pelo olhar que a Hinata me deu hoje, quando a encontrei na rua, posso deduzir que Naruto contou a ela.

"Sakura, há alguém te esperando em sua sala." Me informa uma enfermeira, quando estou voltando do meu almoço.

"Quem é Saoni?"

"Não sei, o Sexto apenas pediu que eu te procurasse, e pedisse que vá até a sua sala rapidamente."

Eu suspiro, e lhe dou um sorriso em agradecimento.

Ando em um passo apressado até a minha sala.

Ao abrir a porta, vejo Sasuke parado no meio do meu escritório. Seu cenho está franzido e seus ombros tensos.

"Você está bem?" Ele me pergunta antes que eu possa dizer algo.

"Sim, estou bem." Digo ao atravessar a sala e me jogar em seus braços. " Você está bem? Eu não esperava que você retornasse tão cedo a vila." Minha cabeça está aninhada em seu peito. Inalo profundamente o seu cheiro, e sinto como se finalmente eu estivesse em casa. Sasuke é o meu lar.

Sasuke me afasta dele e me analisa da cabeça aos pés. Ele parece estar preocupado.

"Sasuke, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Me diga você. Naruto me mando uma mensagem dizendo para voltar urgente para Konoha, pois você precisava de mim."

Ele apenas está preocupado comigo. _Ah Sasuke._

"O Naruto sabe como contatar você?" Pergunto, pois a minha curiosidade no momento é maior.

"Sim. Temos um meio de comunicação. Mas só deve ser usado em emergência. Eu vim correndo, pensando que algo tinha acontecido a você.Quando cheguei Kakashi me disse apenas para esperar em sua sala."

"Ah Sasuke." Suspiro e sinto meus olhos lacrimejarem.

Sasuke coloca uma mão em meu rosto e se aproxima novamente de mim, trazendo nossos corpos o mais próximo possível.

"Sakura, o que está acontecendo?" Ele exige.

Dessa vez sou eu que me afasto, e levo as minhas mãos ao meu ventre. Sasuke, que tinhas os olhos em mim, não perde o movimento. Vejo o seu corpo congelar quando ele compreende o que vou dizer.

"Estou grávida." Sussurro tão baixo que não sei se ele é capaz de escutar.

Sasuke está imóvel, seu olhar fixo no meu. Ele pisca algumas vezes, mas não faz nenhum movimento em direção a mim, ou demonstra que irá dizer algo.

Ficamos assim, nos encarando por um minuto inteiro, até eu não aguentar mais.

"Diz alguma coisa, por favor." Eu murmuro. "Eu sei que você disse não querer ter filhos, e eu juro que isso não foi planejado. Mas aconteceu, carrego um filho seu dentro de mim. E preciso de você, preciso que diga algo. Por favor." Ao final da frase, já estou chorando, por medo do que esse silencio pode significar.

Naruto estava errado. Sasuke não está pronto para ter um filho, ou uma família.

Estou pronta para me virar e ir embora, quando Sasuke me puxa e me dá um beijo doce e terno. Diferente de todos os beijos que já tivemos.

Nossos lábios se movem juntos, sua mão em meu cabelo, seus olhos bem abertos cravados nos meus.

E de repente eu sei. Nunca houve razão para ter medo.

"Obrigado." Ele diz, ao encerrar o beijo, e acariciando com as pontas dos dedos a minha barriga. "Obrigado, Sakura."

* * *

 **Atenção leitoras de Na escuridão, não pensem que eu me esqueci da fic. O capítulo já esta praticamente pronto, portanto irei postá-lo em breve. Fiquem de olho! :)**

 **Reviews são sempre bem vindos!**


	3. Sonho

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não nos pertence.

 **Notas:** Agradecimentos especiais para Dinda Cullen, "Guest" Susan n.n e Strikis. Vocês não imaginam como ficamos feliz com os recadinhos de vocês. Muito obrigada!

 **Capítulo por:** _Hyuuga Tenten n.n_

* * *

 **SONHO:** _substantivo m_ _asculino_

 **1.** Conjunto de imagens, de pensamentos ou de fantasias que se apresentam à mente durante o sono.

 **2.** Sequência de ideias soltas e incoerentes às quais o espírito se entrega; devaneio, fantasia.

* * *

É sempre naquele espaço entre estar dormindo e estar acordada que a minha consciência me leva até você. É nesse momento, em que meus sentidos estão prestes a se entregar às últimas fases do sono, que seu rosto se materializa bem diante de mim.

E percebo que a mente humana é algo realmente surpreendente.

Vejo cenas, memórias de fatos que realmente aconteceram e a riqueza de detalhes é tanta que me surpreendo.

Sinto seu cheiro como se estivesse bem ao meu lado. O cheiro que marcou minha adolescência, é forte e tão único o reconheço mesmo após tantos anos sem realmente senti-lo.

Vejo sua boca. Levemente curvada para cima, arrogante como de costume. Mas às vezes o sorriso é sincero, discreto e direcionado a mim. Meu coração acelera.

E vejo seus olhos. Seus olhos de antes. Daquelas época tão distante quanto meus sonhos. Reconheço aquele olhar, era como você me olhava quando eu estava em perigo e você corria para me salvar. A preocupação inunda seus olhos e transborda pela sua voz que chama meu nome.

Mas na maioria das vezes, são fantasias que me atormentam. Fatos que nunca aconteceram, mas que preencheram minha mente incontáveis vezes.

Como o calor da sua pele. Sinto suas mãos entrelaçadas às minhas, seus dedos correndo sobre mim e seu peito me aquecendo durante a noite.

Ou a sua voz. Dizendo o que eu sempre quis ouvir. Falando sobre tudo, me ensinando sobre a vida. Tantos assuntos, tanta vontade de conhecer um ao outro. Tocando em questões delicadas como a sua família, ou falando besteiras, dando risadas. Você me diz, me conta, promete e jura.

E os seus beijos, tantos beijos, tantos inúmeros beijos. Leves, lentos, quentes, ferozes. Beijos na boca, beijos na testa, beijos na barriga. Beijos discretos e rápidos, ou longos e demorados. Beijos cheios de desejo, urgência, beijos de amor.

Mas como não poderia ser diferente entre nós, os pesadelos nos alcançam. A frequência não é tanta, mas eles também invadem meu sono.

E transformam seus olhos. Vermelhos, cobertos de ódio. Há tanta dor e raiva. Não te reconheço mais. Ouço gritos, mas não sei dizer de onde vêm. São meus e seus, são nossos sentimentos transformando o cenário em horror.

E o seu toque. Ele machuca. Sinto suas mãos sobre o meu pescoço, não consigo respirar porque a dor é muito grande. Sinto aquela kunai rasgando a minha carne e o veneno se alastrando pelo meu sangue.

Sangue. Esse é o único cheiro que sinto, o seu está tão distante. Inalcançável.

E você sorri. Como um maníaco, se diverte com a minha dor. Um sorriso frio, inerte. Tudo dói, do corpo a alma.

Às vezes ouço sua voz. Dizendo a palavras certas para me destruir. Trazendo à tona o monstro e esmagando todo o meu ser. Eu choro, choro muito, o tempo todo. Soluços engasgados, gemidos de desespero. E quando eu começo a chorar, seu mão ao redor do meu pescoço se aperta ainda mais e a kunai desliza, alargando o corte. Seu sorriso aumenta e ouço uma gargalhada tão terrível que finalmente consigo acordar.

E quando eu acordo, sinto alívio por perceber que era apenas mais um pesadelo sobre você.

Eu sempre acordo. Mesmo quando os sonhos são bons, eu sou puxada abruptamente de volta à realidade. Porque não posso ficar sonhando para sempre, não importa o quão perfeito seja, não posso me permitir viver essa mentira. Cedo eu tarde, terei que abrir os olhos para enfrentar a verdade.

Para me lembrar que você não está aqui.

Que você foi embora.

Você me deixou.


	4. Mentira

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não nos pertence

 **Nota:** Obrigada Strikis, adoramos saber que estamos conseguindo mexer com as emoções das pessoas.

 **Capitulo por:** Allepaula

* * *

 **Mentira:** _substantivo feminino_

 **1**. ato ou efeito de mentir; engano, falsidade, fraude.

 **2**. hábito de mentir.

 **3.** Engano da alma, engano dos sentidos, falsa persuasão, juízo falso.

* * *

O seu sorriso me persegue.

O seu rosto invade os meus sonhos.

E mesmo que seja difícil admitir, você está em meus pensamentos á todo momento.

Eu sou um vingador.

Ódio deveria ser o único sentimento a reger minha existência. Ódio deveria ser tudo o que sou capaz de assistir.

Por isso eu minto. Por isso eu finjo.

Por isso eu te deixei.

Não posso me render ao que realmente eu sinto. Não posso me render ao desejo de ficar ao seu lado, de deixar você afastar os meus fantasmas. De te ter em meus braços.

Ás vezes, sou capaz de acreditar em minha mentira. Porém a noite, o seu sorriso surge em minha mente, seu rosto é o centro dos meus sonhos.

Já se passaram três anos desde que fui embora.

Três anos que conto uma mentira para mim mesmo, uma mentira necessária, que me faz seguir em frente com o meu treinamento. Que me faz levantar a cada dia.

Sinto muito, mas sou um bom mentiroso.

E mentir sobre os meus sentimentos, é o que me impede de voltar correndo para você.

Preciso seguir em frente, preciso me vingar dele.

Só então poderei ser honesto.

Só então poderei te olhar nos olhos e lhe contar a verdade.

Até lá, seguirei mentindo.

* * *

 _ **Reviews são sempre bem vindos ;)**_


	5. Emoções

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não nos pertence.

 **Nota:** Obrigada Strikis, seus comentários sempre fazeem os nossos dias. E Sayuri Strauss, esperamos que esteja gostando :)

 **Capitulo por:** _Hyuuga Tenten n.n_

* * *

 **EMOÇÕES** _à flor da pele:_ Momento em que as emoções superam a razão, em que os sentimentos brotam como o suor que sai da pele.

* * *

\- Está com medo de mim, Senhorita Haruno? – Sasuke diz em um sussurro e mesmo de costas para ele, posso praticamente senti-lo sorrir de forma presunçosa, como de costume.

Sua voz bate quente contra meu ouvido e me faz estremecer mais uma vez. Não consigo me lembrar de como chegamos a este ponto, ou de quando parei de me preocupar que alguém pudesse nos ver. A única coisa na qual consigo me concentrar é em sua mão subindo pelas minhas costas semi-nuas. Sinto que estou prestes a explodir, cada centímetro da minha pele está em brasas e o esquentando cada vez mais.

Quando penso em respondê-lo, ele segura minha cintura e gira meu corpo, aumentado ainda mais o contato entre nossas peles. Não posso vê-lo graças à venda em meus olhos, mas posso senti-lo, com toda certeza. Nossos corpos estão pulsando na mesma frequência, quentes e úmidos, implorando para eliminar qualquer espaço desnecessário entre eles.

Me limito a acenar negativamente com a cabeça. Sinto um leve constrangimento agora que sei que ele pode ver meu rosto, pois sei que estou vermelha, suada e ofegante. Mordo meu lábio inferior e isso parece causar algum efeito nele, pois Sasuke agarra meu cabelo e me puxa em sua direção. Estamos nos beijando novamente, com tanta urgência que é como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. Jogo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e abro as pernas levemente, dando-lhe a oportunidade de me erguer para me posicionar sobre sua mesa. Nos separamos apenas para que ele possa retirar parte das roupas que ainda estamos vestindo. Minha calça desaparece e em questão de segundos nossos corpos estão ainda mais perto que antes.

Neste momento consigo ter a noção de quão errado é o que estamos fazendo, mas ao mesmo tempo, não tenho forças para parar. Eu não quero parar. Levo minha mão até os olhos para retirar o tecido que me priva da visão do seu tórax perfeito, mas ele segura meus pulsos.

\- Eu ainda não te dei permissão para isso. – Ele diz, sua voz está carregada de malícia.

Mais uma vez cenas passam em flashes na minha mente. Consequências que poderiam acontecer se alguém nos encontrasse naquela situação, mas antes que um pensamento concreto possa se formar, Sasuke empurra meu tronco levemente até que eu esteja completamente deitada em sua mesa e beija minha barriga. Ele aperta minha coxa direita com força e sei que estou ficado louca, pois meu corpo se contorce sozinho em sua direção. Estou perdendo o controle, estou perdendo a noção de tudo.

\- Por favor... – Digo em um gemido sofrido.

Ele está me torturando, me tocando tão lentamente quanto possível. Mais uma vez sinto vontade de inverter a situação, de provocá-lo e fazer ele se lembrar que se lembrar do perigo que estamos correndo.

\- Por favor, Professor Uchiha... Posso tirar a minha venda agora? – Eu digo tentando soar tão inocente quanto possível.

Ele ri sobre a minha pele e segura meus braços novamente, dessa vez segurando-os sobre a minha cabeça com uma mão enquanto a outra vai até a alça do meu sutiã.

\- Não seja tão ansiosa, Srta. Haruno. Vamos devagar para que você possa se lembrar de cada detalhe mais tarde.

\- Sasuke... – Murmuro em um suspiro.

Sua mão desce ao meu colo, mas antes que eu possa sentir seu toque. Ouço um barulho ensurdecedor que me acorda de supetão.

Demoro alguns segundos para entender o que está acontecendo e onde estou. Olho ao redor um pouco desesperada, graças ao susto. Estou na sala de aula, agora vazia e escura. Minha cabeça lateja levemente e olho para minha própria carteira. Então entendo que eu havia dormido durante a aula. Olho para o palco a minha frente e meu coração dispara ao me lembrar que aula estava tendo.

 _Neuroanatomia aplicada à medicina_ – _**Professor Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Flashes do meu sonho recente me atingem como uma descarga elétrica e sei nunca me senti tão grata de estar sozinha. Toco minha testa e percebo que estou suando e quente. Os sonhos começaram junto com o ano letivo, há três meses. Quanto mais eu me forçava a não pensar em meu professor durante o dia, mais ele me visitava durante a noite.

\- Isso já está ficando fora de controle. – Murmuro para mim mesma, fechando meu caderno.

Não sei exatamente há quanto tempo a aula acabou, mas a sala está tão vazia que me faz pensar se ainda havia alguém na faculdade. Um barulho atrás de mim me faz virar bruscamente e um pouco assustada.

Mas a cena que vejo faz meu coração disparar dez vezes mais que o susto. Sasuke Uchiha está sentado atrás de mim. Os braços cruzados junto ao peito e a expressão tão séria quanto possível. Engasgo com a minha própria saliva e tenho que tossir algumas vezes para recuperar o folego. Permanecemos em silêncio, nos encarando com tanta intensidade que mais uma vez as cenas do meu sonho voltam a minha mente, e tenho que me forçar a quebrar o contato visual para manter minha sanidade mental.

\- Já é a terceira vez que a pego você dormindo em minhas aulas, Srta. Haruno. – Ele diz movimentando-se levemente na carteira.

O simples fato dele me chamar da mesma forma como nos meus sonhos, faz com que eu sinta meu estomago afundar. Levo alguns segundos para conseguir responde-lo, ainda sem fazer o menor contato visual.

\- E-Eu sinto muito, professor... Não tenho dormido bem ultimamente. – Minhas mãos estão suando.

\- Pesadelos? – Ele pergunta, sua voz é calma e misteriosa, carregada de um tom que eu nunca consigo identificar, mas que me persegue até meus sonhos.

\- Não... – Sinto que estou pisando em um terreno extremamente perigoso, nossas conversas, ainda que breves, são estranhas e cheia de palavras não ditas.

Exatamente por isso ele me intriga tanto, exatamente por isso não consigo tira-lo da cabeça.

Mas eu morreria se ele soubesse dos sonhos, apenas a possibilidade já faz minha cabeça girar. Estamos conversando em um tom de voz tão baixo que é como se estivéssemos cometendo algum crime. Lá fora o Sol já se pôs a muito tempo, por isso a sala está coberta por uma penumbra enigmática como ele. Me pergunto se alguém seria capaz de nos enxergar nos agarrando no escuro entre as carteiras, rolando sobre o carpete.

Ele se move e fico grata de estar tão escuro, pois dessa forma ele não pode ver o tom rosado que cobriu minhas bochechas ao me tocar sobre o que estava pensando enquanto ele estava parado bem ali, na minha frente.

\- Agora pouco... Sobre o que estava sonhando? – Meu coração dispara e a minha boca seca imediatamente.

Não consigo evitar, meus olhos encontram os seus e por incrível que pareça, ele está sorrindo. Presunçoso como nos meus sonhos. É como se ele soubesse que pode fazer o que quiser comigo no momento que bem desejar. Não respondo. Nem ao menos consigo imaginar porque ele está perguntando isso, minha cabeça está girando rápido demais, ainda mais agora que nossos olhares estão cravados um no outro e ele está sorrindo desta forma.

\- N-Não era nada demais. Foi um sonho sem sentido. – Consigo dizer, ainda que não mais alto que um sussurro.

Ele está jogando comigo, sei disso. Sei que essa é a sua verdadeira forma. Já estivemos a sós antes e o joguinho foi o mesmo. Ainda assim, não consigo lutar contra isso. Estou completamente rendida e sei que vou perder todas as partidas.

\- Hm. Não é o que parecia. Ao meu ver, você estava tendo um sonho muito, muito interessante... – Ele sussurra movendo-se até estar sentado na beirada da cadeira, mais próximo a mim. – Você até mesmo... Disse o meu nome...

Aquilo é demais para mim, viro bruscamente voltando a ficar de frente para a sala vazia. Sei que estou vermelha como um pimentão, envergonhada demais até mesmo para me levantar e sair. Meus receios tornaram-se mais pura verdade, se antes ele tinha uma ligeira noção do quão envolvida eu estava, agora era uma certeza.

Minhas mãos estão úmidas e meu corpo tão quente quanto no sonho, mas infelizmente não se trata do mesmo tipo de quentura. Meu pânico é tão grande, que sem que eu perceba, fico ofegante. Posso ouvi-lo se mover atrás de mim. Ele se levanta e aproxima-se o suficiente para apoiar as duas mãos nas carteiras ao meu lado, prendendo-me entre elas. Sua boca chega ao meu ouvido e sinto todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçarem. Fecho os olhos e involuntariamente viro a cabeça, deixando minha orelha e pescoço expostos a ele. Ele expira sobre a minha pele e estremeço, sentindo um calafrio agridoce percorrer meu corpo dos pés à cabeça. Minhas mãos estão tremendo então aperto a beirada da cadeira com força, mas ele nota meu nervosismo e mesmo de costas para ele, posso praticamente sentir o seu sorriso típico. Tremo mais uma vez, meu corpo todo reage à ele.

\- Está com medo de mim, Srta. Haruno?

E com essa única frase, perco completamente o juízo.

* * *

 _ **Reviews são sempre bem vindos :)**_


	6. Aniversário

**Disclaimer: Naruto não nos pertence**

 **Autora:** AllePaula

* * *

 **Aniversário**

 **1** Que evoca a lembrança de um fato ocorrido em igual dia, um ou vários anos antes. Dia em que se completa o tempo de um ou mais anos de um acontecimento. **2** Comemoração da volta anual de uma data em que se deu certo acontecimento

* * *

Mesmo com as cortinas fechadas, o sol ilumina o quarto.

No chão, nossas roupas estão espalhadas.

Deitado em minha cama, com ela em meus braços, observo o suave movimento de sua respiração, o contorno de seu rosto. Posso até mesmo contar os seus cílios.

Se alguém me dissesse há 5 anos atrás, que seria ao lado dela que encontraria a minha paz, eu teria rido. Desdenhado.

Hoje, não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ela.

Passo levemente os dedos em sua bochecha, e como esperado ela se aproxima mais de mim, como uma criança a procura de carinho.

Um sorriso surge em meu rosto, e não posso evitar de vagar por entre as lembranças que surge em mim mente.

O primeiro dia em que a vi, quando estava andando pela vila com a minha mãe. Seus olhos, tão verdes e tão vivos, me chamaram a atenção.

A vez em que numa missão, tivemos que dividir a cama. Aquela foi uma noite longa, ter o corpo dela junto ao meu, foi quase uma tortura. Acho que para um garoto de 12 anos com os hormônios a flor da pele, eu até que consegui manter o controle.

Lembro do meu tempo treinando com o Orochimaru. Mesmo contra a minha vontade o rosto dela sempre aparecia em meus sonhos. Sempre me chamando de volta para casa, sempre me prometendo um mundo de felicidades.

Até mesmo em meu momento mais escuro, quando tudo o que eu podia ver era vermelho, a memória dela permanecia no fundo da minha consciência.

Engraçado como as coisas acontecem.

Não consigo me lembrar de como ficamos juntos.

Foi algo orgânico, natural.

Não ouve uma grande declaração de amor ou uma grande cena em praça pública.

Apenas fomos ficando cada vez mais próximos após a guerra.

Era, e ainda é, tão fácil estar perto dela, que nem mesmo notei o momento em que me entreguei ao que sempre senti.

Desde então, não passei um único dia sem vê-la sorrir.

Sakura é afetuosa e sorridente com todos. Mas existe um sorriso, um sorriso deslumbrante, que é reservado somente para mim.

Ela não sabe, mas toda vez em que ela me presenteia com ele eu fico sem ar, e me apaixono um pouco mais por ela.

Eu deveria dizer a ela o quanto eu acho ela linda. O quanto ela mudou a minha vida. O quanto a amo.

De uma forma eu sei que ela sabe, sem nem mesmo eu vocalizar as palavras.

Com todo o meu passado, com tudo o que eu já fiz, é difícil para mim expor os meus sentimentos.

Mas ela sabe. Basta os nossos olhos se encontrarem, e ela consegue decifrar tudo o que estou pensando.

Eu sou tão grato por tê-la. Nunca poderei entender o que ela vê em mim, mas sempre serei grato ela estar ao meu lado.

Sinto as mão de Sakura se moverem sobre o meu peito. Seus olhos se abrem lentamente, e ela pisca algumas vezes.

Então seus olhos verdes encontram os meus, e ela me dá o seu sorriso mais belo. Aquele que é somente meu.

"Bom dia, Sasuke."

Eu a abraço, lhe trazendo ainda mais próxima de mim. Agora nossos lábios estão quase se tocando. Lhe dou um beijo que a faz gemer.

"Feliz aniversário, Sakura." Sussurro em seu ouvido.

* * *

 _ **Reviews são sempre bem vindos :)**_


	7. Paixão

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não nos pertence

 **Nota:** Muito obrigada pelos reviews, Danielle Uchiha e Strikis, vocês são duas maravilhosas! E estávamos com saudades, Strikis!

 **Capítulo por:** Hyuuga Tenten n.n (Inspiração: Love the way you lie - Rihanna ft. Eminem)

* * *

 **PAIXÃO:**

 **1.** Sentimento, gosto ou amor intensos a ponto de ofuscar a razão.

 **2.** furor incontrolável; exaltação, cólera.

 **3.** Animo favorável ou contrario que supera os limites da razão.

* * *

\- Onde você pensa que está indo?! – Sasuke grita agarrando a mala que ela tentava arrastar para fora da casa.

\- Estou deixando você! – Ela grita em resposta.

Sakura sente que sua boca está seca, já perdeu a noção de há quantas horas estão gritando um com o outro. Há objetos espalhados para todos os lados da sala. Ela tropeça nos vestígios de um vaso quebrado por ela mesma, há porcelana e vidro espalhados pelo chão, a mesa de centro está revirada e o abajur quebrado por ele. Seu rosto e cabelo estão molhados de suor e lágrimas. Seu corpo está fervendo em fúria e seu abdômen doí pois está chorando há horas.

\- Não, você não vai! – Sem a menor cerimônia, ele arremessa sua mala na parede, abrindo-a. Suas roupas se espalham e juntam-se ao caos no chão da casa.

Ele sabe que já ultrapassou todos os limites. Seu coração está batendo rápido, é como se a qualquer momento ele fosse sair pela sua boca. Suas mãos estão sujas de sangue, seu próprio sangue. Há buracos nas paredes feitos por seus próprios punhos. Ele mal pode respirar, mas vai continuar lutando enquanto puder.

Sakura cobre o rosto com as mãos e se permite cair de joelhos.

 _O que estamos fazendo?_

Ela pensa várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Sua cabeça está girando, talvez vomite a qualquer momento. Aquilo é demais para ela, está acontecendo tudo de novo.

Quem é ele? Foi esse homem que ela trouxe para sua casa? Ela não consegue reconhece-lo.

Sasuke se aproxima. Suas mãos estão tremendo, mas ele quer toca-la. Ele tenta, ela desvia.

\- Você está me matando. – Sakura diz.

Mais palavras, mais facadas.

Ele sente seu estomago revirar.

\- Isso precisa parar. – Ela diz novamente. Está cansada.

\- Você não vai embora. – É a sua resposta.

Sakura ergue seus olhos, por um minuto consegue reconhece-lo. Sim, era ele. Ela sabia que seria assim. As coisas ficam bem por um tempo, mas o seu temperamento é tão ruim quanto o dele e de repente tudo está ruindo novamente.

Ele se aproxima de novo e dessa vez ela não se afasta. Sasuke toca seu rosto. Eles são tão parecidos, tão igualmente cegos. _Talvez não seja tão ruim assim._ Dois mentirosos.

Seus joelhos estão fracos e ele cai junto a ela. Eles colam suas testas.

\- Vai ser diferente dessa vez. – Mais palavras, mais mentiras.

\- Isso é doentio. – Ela chora.

\- Isso é paixão. – Ele a beija. Forte.

Machuca, mas tudo bem. _É só o jeito dele..._

* * *

 ** _Reviews são bem vindos! :)_**


End file.
